Yu Namikaze
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' He dose not look like the ninja type and is often confused for a girl but he never gives up on trying to find his real family because even though his name Namikaze he was born to mothers clan. He always has that sad look of someone looking for something they will never see. not sad just upset that he knows nothing. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 3 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 12 ' 'Chakra Control: 14 ' 'Endurance: 3 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Example - Cloth release ' '''Genin 2: Example - Gen'ei Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Cloth release # Flight - Sprouting cloth wings the user can fly as tho they are a bird.(Magic carpet ride anyone?) (10/5) 10 # Cloth Spear - Using a Scarf or Ripped Clothing off the users garb. The ninja can harden the cloth and throw it towards an enemy (20) 20 Gen'ei Specialist Passive Stealthy Movements - The user has trained themselves to be quieter and stealthier when moving about, providing a slight boost to their stealthiness in combat situations. They also have very slightly improved hearing, able to detect opponents moving about in close proximity to them. # Afterimage - While on the move, the user is able to create afterimages to confuse their enemies. These afterimages act as basic clones, except they remain close to the user, cannot be altered in any way, and leave if the user stops moving. Using Afterimage gives the user two afterimages that copy the users movements precisely. The user is able to move around and change order of the afterimages relative to their position on a turn to turn basis, as to keep the enemy from being able to correctly predict which one is real, basic sensing is quickly able to see through the images, as they contain minuscule amounts of chakra. 5 CP upkeep 10 # Decoy - The user creates a solid replica of them that functions like a basic clone, except that they are solid and can physically interact with their environment. Like a basic clone, they cannot use jutsu, act with a mind of their own, talk, or relay information back to their user, and they will disappear if they are more than 50 feet from their user or out of sight. They can make one attack, and the to hit is calculated like nintai, but unlike standard nintai abilities, the damage done is equal only to the CP invested because the decoys have no strength of their own to add in. They are destroyed if they are hit. The decoys can easily be identified by any dedicated sensory ability. 10 CP each. 10 # Blur Strike - Through hastened speeds and Gen'ei, the user is able to strike multiple times in the same motion, giving them the ability to make their many attacks appear as though they've only struck once. Functions as a multi-attack and follows the rules, mechanics, and costs for multi-attack feats 10 # Enhanced Transformation - This allows the user to perform an advanced transformation that remains even after they've been hurt. 10 # Ability Name - Short ability description. 10 # Ability Name - Short ability description. 10 # Equipment *(EP cost) 5 - Single Smoke Bomb *(EP cost) 5 Chakra Pill - restores some CP (equal to base CP) *(EP cost) 2 Basic Medkit - can stop bleeding *(EP cost) Tanto *(EP cost) Equipment Example Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 5 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. Your background should be appropriate to your village. Category:Character